


【无授权翻译】 [pinto]Tick Tick

by WingCheng



Category: Actor RPF, Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingCheng/pseuds/WingCheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris发现了Zach的生物钟</p>
            </blockquote>





	【无授权翻译】 [pinto]Tick Tick

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：therumjournals  
> 翻译：公子半夏  
> 原文：http://archiveofourown.org/works/177534  
> 译者：忍不住翻译了这篇《Tick Tick》，很短但很甜，作者笔下的两个人性格跟现实很像，派派是个呆萌呆萌的大甜心，ZQ是那种超喜欢小孩子又很多顾虑的别扭家伙。第一次翻译fanfic，而且没有beta，如果看完以后没觉得甜，那一定是我的渣翻译的错，欢迎捉虫。

“先生，打扰一下！”  
Zach看了Chris一眼。这种事在购物或者沿街散步的时候再平常不过，但他真心讨厌享用餐点——或者，好吧，咖啡和司康饼——的时候被人打断索要签名。但他仍然装出一个礼貌的笑容，转向拍他肩膀的女人。  
“有事吗？”  
“很抱歉，我，呃，把孩子的橡胶奶嘴掉在你们桌子后面了。请问你能不能帮我把它拿出来？”  
“哦。哦，好，当然，稍等。”他把椅子向后挪了些，够到了滚到桌腿边的橡胶奶嘴，起身交还。那个女人正靠在折叠婴儿车边安抚不安的婴儿。“没事啦。”  
“哦，非常感谢。”  
“她叫什么名字？”Zach说，句末语调上扬，同时向前倾了倾，以便看清发出咯咯声的婴儿。  
“她叫Madison，六个月了。”  
“你好，Madison。”Zach柔声说。“看看你！看看这小微笑！”他忍不住伸手捏了捏Madison宝宝的脸颊。“圆嘟嘟的脸颊！是的，没错！看看你胖胖的手肘！”他调整了一下，给了女人一个腼腆的表情。“她超可爱。”  
“哦，谢谢。非常感谢你的帮助。”  
Zach转回到桌边，发现Chris正捂着嘴看着他，眼里隐隐闪烁着一丝笑意。  
“干嘛？”  
Chris放下手，摇了摇头。“我想那个词是‘我的卵巢爆炸了’。”  
Zach翻了个白眼。“随你怎么说。你甚至没有卵巢。”  
“是的，好吧，‘我的睾丸爆炸了’没那种效果。说真的，Zach，那是我见过最可爱的事物。我不是在说那个孩子。”  
“好吧，那是个可爱的孩子。”  
“呃……如果我不够了解，我一定会说你的生物钟在滴答作响。”Chris笑着说。  
“闭嘴。”Zach抱怨道。  
“你应该有个孩子，Zach，”Chris宣布。  
“不，不应该。”  
“为什么不？”  
“在你决定把一个孩子带到这个世界来之前有很多事情需要解决，Chris。”  
“好吧，比如？”  
“比如，严肃来说，稳定的关系（committed relationship）就是其中之一。”  
“我很坚定！（I’m committed!）拜托，Zach，我们已经在一起十个月了。”  
“七个月。”  
“是的，好吧，看起来比实际长些。因为我是那么爱你！”当Zach开始摇头，他挑战似的补充道。“好吧，稳定的关系。收到。还有呢？”  
“嗯……让我想想，卵巢怎么样？”  
“你可以领养！或者，哦，找个代孕妈妈！卵子捐赠者也行。不过要保证她够辣。我需要保证Pine家的美貌能延续到下一代。”  
“哦，不，我才不会把你的孩子带到这个世界上来呢，Chris。该死的，绝不。”  
“为什么不？我的基因怎么了？”  
“那我的又怎么了？”  
Chris靠回椅子里，打量了Zach一番。“挺好，”他承认。“只要别遗传到你的傲慢。”  
“哦，拜托。”Zach嘲笑道。  
“知道了吧？就是这样！”  
“我没打算要孩子，Chris。现在我们能谈点别的吗？”  
“对不起，Zach，”Chris说，越过桌子抓住Zach的手。“我是不是对你的孩子控太苛刻了？（Did I harsh your baby buzz? ）这样吧，我再给你找一个。”他开始环视整个咖啡店，而Zach叹了口气，把脸埋进手掌里。 

 

** 

 

那天下午，Zach发现Chris站在客厅中央，手插在口袋里，在原地缓缓打转，眼睛在Zach的架子、休闲室和令人印象深刻的藏书上徘徊，Chris发誓说那只是影响他们现今关系的次要因素。  
“你在干嘛？”Zach有些怀疑地问。  
“只是到处看看。你知道吗？如果你有个孩子，就必须对这里做一番大改，”Chris实事求是地说，像是Zach那天早上反复问过这个问题似的。  
“我知道。这就是我没打算要孩子的原因。那跟我的生活方式不符。”  
“是的，我明白。还有一件事，我们需要安静点。在做爱的时候，”他补充道，以防说得不够清楚。  
“我觉得劣质尿布和深夜喂食有点儿令人沮丧。”Zach暗示道。  
“无所谓啦。你会是个性感的父亲。我说的是真的，你今天对那个孩子那么感情丰富，我都看傻了。”  
Zach交叉双臂，低下头，但Chris没错过他脸上略过的那半个笑容。  
“怎么？”  
“你觉得我会是个好父亲？”  
“我说的是性感的。不过，是的，”Chris轻声补充道，走向Zach。他抬起手按了按他的脸颊。“你会是个了不起的父亲，Zach。你将成为一个了不起的父亲。”  
Zach抬眼迎上Chris的目光。“你正试着告诉我些什么？”  
“对。我怀孕了。你让我怀上了。但现在有个问题。”  
“什么问题？”Zach配合地问。  
“好吧，医生说我有孩子对其他人类来说太不公平了。”  
“为什么？”Zach环住Chris的腰，把他围在松松的拥抱里听他说。  
“因为，”Chris温柔耳语，“我们两个的性感和英俊相结合，会生出一个魅力大到毁灭整个社会的孩子。好莱坞会是第一个遭殃的。比起看电影，人们更愿意付钱对着荧幕看两个小时我们孩子的脸。”  
Zach轻声笑起来，向前走了一步，迫使Chris向后退，两个人的手臂仍然互相环绕。“然后呢？”他问。  
“每个人都把大把时间花在在思考我们孩子的美貌上，没人能完成工作。”  
“嗯。”Zach将他引到门厅。  
“如果我们的孩子用他的蓝眼睛看你一眼……”  
“棕色眼睛，”Zach说，用脚弄开卧室门。  
“用蓝眼睛看你一眼，忧郁的蓝眼睛，”Chris继续说道，“你将永久毁灭，再也没法儿爱上别人。”  
“我不会爱上别人，”Zach低语，手指抚上Chris的脸。  
“我也是，”Chris说，严肃起来，像是要从Zach的眼睛里读出些什么似的。  
Zach俯下身，嘴唇擦过Chris的耳朵。“我们生个孩子吧。” 

 

FIN.

* biological clock：Term more popular with the older generation. A woman's sudden need to have a child, puberty, etc. are all supposedly controlled by a biological clock.


End file.
